


Bajoran mode

by cool_ha_ha



Series: Dukat and Meru [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, Bajoran Culture, Cardassian Anatomy, Dukats ego, F/M, Oral Sex, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Meru challenges Dukat to play it Bajoran for an evening.
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Meru
Series: Dukat and Meru [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661953





	Bajoran mode

**Author's Note:**

> D-Dukat  
> M-Meru  
> T- T

Only a few days had passed. She was playing some sort of Cardassian strategy game with T. T obviously had the upper hand, but since P wasn't here ( or maybe never coming back) she had many hours of the day to complete hobbies and avoid being shot at by the other Bajorans. T wiped several pieces of hers off the board.  
T: I win  
M: As if. I still have a chance.  
T: You will move your left piece over to flank mine and leave your back wall open for my long range pieces to swoop in and finish the game.   
M looks pissed that he knew her next move and had lined himself up to win this soon.  
T: I win.  
M: You know you're a dick?  
T: Bajoran insult?  
M: No come back?  
T: Does not require one.  
M can see he's winning the verbal war too. Why can't Cardassians just do basic conversation. Why is it always either lies or arguing.   
M: I wanna see D  
T: He’s at work  
M: I shall escort myself  
M stands  
T: Fine  
Finally she wins one  
T: But only on his lunch break

The scene was almost comical. A group of Cardassian soldiers cover every angle D could be seen from. A second group of soldiers walk towards the first. They “merge” allowing M and D to talk in the middle of the huddle.   
D: If you want to share lunch, you should ask first  
M: I'm free to do as I please. Your words not mine  
D: I'm only thinking of your safety  
M: Aww really?  
D: You know when I’m lying. You tell me  
He pushes a plate over to her. She bites into something. Cardassian fruit maybe? He watches her face struggle to decide whether she likes it or not. She wasn't very good at covering emotions up, but her new found confidence helped with that lot.  
D: Would you prefer something a little closer to home?  
M: No no, it's not bad. Just .. different  
D: I’ve heard that before  
She gives him a cheeky grin. She smiles back.   
M: Remember you offered a more Bajoran experience?  
D: Of course  
M: Tonight, we're doing things my way.  
D: Very forceful of you  
M: You know you love it. See ya tonight  
She pecks him on the cheek before turning back into her guards to walk home.

This was going to be fun. He surely has his limits on how much alien influence he can handle, but where will he decide the torment is enough.  
T walks in  
T: What the f-  
M: Do you love it?  
T: Is that a shrine?  
M: I made a tiny temple. I want the prophets to see this  
T looks down right offended. M is wearing the most basic outfit she could replicate and kept her hair and face plain.  
T: What else did you do ..  
T looks around. The music is some out of sync percussion, there is burning incense, the table bare’s an earring with her insignia on it and finally the bed is now twice as thick and covered in the thickest softest pillows available.  
T: He's gonna flip out  
M: He's gonna submit  
T: This is sick  
M: This is Cardassian dominance at its finest.  
T: I’ll remember that while in cleaning up your guts from the floor  
M: For a guy, you're a bit of a bitch  
T: That last word didn't translate  
M: Never mind

M sits and waits patiently. The hour strikes and D walks through the door. M could have slapped him. He's playing along. He's dressed like your typical Bajoran man. The robe, the shoes. It's all even colour coded correctly. He notices her expression and the earring.  
D: For me?  
M: You son of a -  
D:Oh, outbursts aren't very Bajoran  
M plays it cool. How did he know that cuss?  
M: I hope you didn't have an insignia in mind. It's the same as mine  
He sits with her  
D: Would you care to do the honours?  
He turns his head and there's already a piercing hole. He's already done this before. She uses the time attaching it to him to consider her next move  
D: We should make our own insignia. What do you think?  
All she can think is how typically Cardassian of him.  
M: So your officers know about … THIS?  
D: I have a lot more to worry about than how I think my officers feel about my hobbies  
M: Oh its a hobby now?  
D: Turn off your translator  
M: … you didn't...?  
D turns off his. Curiosity forces M to follow. D speaks perfect Bajoran  
D: What else did you have planned?  
M: lets try dinner  
M serves up a meal from her childhood. Some meat fried in a plant juice and skewered between vegetable sorts. The drink is another bajoran fruit juice and dessert is another only found on Bajor. She watches him like a hawk as they eat. He's covering up struggling very well, but he might just be wincing because of the incense.   
D: So dear, T told me you played a game?   
M: Oh did he?  
D: I'm guessing he didn't want to play one of yours?  
M: Why would he?  
D: I would  
M makes eye contact with him  
M: My choice?  
D: Do it  
A set of cards is replicated and laid out some cards overlapping, some shared between them and a small pile face side down in the middle  
M: The game is simple -  
D: I know this one.   
D puts down a card under one of the overlapped piles  
D: Your turn  
M is furious. Suddenly she wants a list of every woman who's ever shared his bed so she can find out when and where he was sat down and taught this game.   
D: If our people were closer, you might have known how to play our games …  
M: shame  
M puts down a corresponding card. The game continues. M wins, but is sure that he let her. It's even worse that he knows how to play so well, he can make her win if he so chooses. That's such a Cardassian thing to do  
D: what's next?  
M: Is this just a game to you?  
D: Its you thats annoyed I'm following YOUR traditions  
M takes a minute. He's not wrong. She's getting angry because he's surpassing her expectations.   
M: I cant believe that the gul over looking the occupation of terok nor and Bajor, can play cards, eat our food, speak our language and recite our texts better than myself.  
D: Sounds to me like you’re thinking like a Cardassian  
I’m a collaborator.  
D: Is something wrong  
M: When did I become so competitive?  
D: When you figured out that Cardassians respond to authority?  
He still has a point.   
M: I'm not sure …  
D: I’m sorry. I did this to you.   
M: What? You're the most Bajoran thing in my life. How are you the cause?  
D: By taking you away from the social structure you were born in, I've made you into something else. Of course, you're not the first, but its still wrong  
M: Why do you stray from Cardassian norms?  
D: I don't. I mix the two. I still hope our people will learn from our examples. I haven't broken up with any of my Bajoran lovers. They're usually killed off by Cardassian extremists or Bajoran terror attacks.  
M remains silent  
D: My people consider it wrong to marry outside of our own people and your people hate me because I'm involved in a world wide invasion. I didn't start this and i cant end it either. Why does no one see that i'm as trapped as you are?!  
M: I didn't realise  
D: I'm so sorry you had to hear that  
M: You should know, from a Bajoran standpoint, that was a perfect way to settle an argument  
D laughs to himself.  
M: Did you still want …  
M gestures to the bedroom  
D: I won't make a move until-  
M takes his hand and walks him backward to the bedroom. He sits on the bed, realising its softer than usual, his sudden flash of concern disappears.   
D: This is new  
M: Liar  
D: I’m in Bajoran mode.   
M realises that just as she has developed a Cardassian side, he has spent years developing a Bajoran side. One that got an ear piercing, avoids kanar and tells the truth.  
M: You’ll be alright on a softer bed?  
D: I hope so  
D shuffles awkwardly on the bed trying to find a comfortable purchase. She starts getting undressed and he tries to follow. He obviously isn't used to changing out of normal clothes. She sits over his lap and kisses him. She notices he's not out yet. He pulls her down chest to chest and rolls over so he's on top. The much softer bed was a welcome change considering how much pressure he adds to her shoulders. He's still struggling to get used to the bed. His knees sink into the mattress and he's off balance.  
D: What's so funny?  
M: You know exactly what I'm laughing at  
D: Fine.  
D rolls her back on top  
D: You show me how its done  
M lifts her leg over his body so she's sat beside him. She licks her fingers and runs them into his slit. He grabs her wrist and stops her  
D: don't you dare-  
M: ah ah ah. We're doing this the Bajoran way.  
D: Bajoran men don't-  
M: By Bajoran standards, this would be the correct way to get someone with similar features started.  
He lets go of her wrist with a very sour look on his face. She continues and he breaths in very hard and quickly.  
M: If it hurts, stop me  
D nods. M moves harder and picks up the rhythm. D is definitely enjoying himself but refuses to show it in his face. His breathing, his toes curling, the slight raise in his hips. The situation only grows in her favour as he everts. He is still trying to keep a straight face. She pays no attention to his member.   
D: Is it your turn yet?  
M: Not yet.  
She shifts her hand to rub against the base as she continues to push in and drag out. He groans and almost struggles against her.  
D: That's not the Bajoran way  
M: It’s not the Cardassian one either  
With his head tilted all the way back, his eyes open wide his breathing becomes irregular. She knows what's coming. Same old routine. He finishes, he freezes up, stops breathing, retracts it and looks like he's about to pass out.  
D: I am so, so sorry about that  
M: Why?  
D: I gave you absolutely no warning. This is going to be a real mess to clean up.   
M: I don't mind.  
D: I also won't be everting again for some time  
M still has her fingers in him. She starts over again. D has shock horror written all over his face.  
M: I wanna test something  
D: What about-  
M: Shhh  
M keeps going. Now with it back inside, he's a lot more sensitive. He's moaning a lot more. She has a slightly sadistic smile on her face. He's probably enjoying himself a lot more than he cares to admit. Maybe is a Cardassian thing? Maybe he just doesn't want to admit it.  
D: Bite me please  
M: Sit up please.  
M basically stops. D sits up and scootches awkwardly backward into a small mountain of pillows. She kisses him as she starts again, this time he doesnt hide his feelings. He pulls her head closer. She speeds up. His muscles start to tense up and she pushes harder. His eyes stare off into the distance. That's her que. She bites his neck and his kicks a little. She gradually slows down.   
M: How was that?  
D: Perfectly Bajoran of you  
M: How so?  
D: Cardassians aren't meant to do that.  
M: Not your first I assume?  
D: Not the first but definitely the best  
M lays comfortably with him  
D: Can I have my translator back now?  
M: Oh YES. Sure. I'm sorry I forgot  
D basically rolls off the bed and says something in cardasi. Turns hers back on.  
D: Your turn?  
M: I'm not sure ..  
D: We are supposed to be doing this the Bajoran way  
M: You got any ideas  
D pulls her leg so she's laid on her back fully. His hand gently caresses up her thigh. If it weren't for the temperature she wouldn't know it was a cardassians. He has developed a softer touch for out of office hours. She stares at the ceiling. He considered this evidence of trust. She's not checking she's safe, thus one can presume she knows she's safe. She jolts; something very wet makes contact with something very sensitive.  
D: Are you okay?  
M nods and bites her lip. He's never hurt her. He's always checking if she's okay. His ego probably can't cope with the idea that he's not perfect in bed. Even after the first time, she is still amazed at his performance. She was hot before, but now she's basically red. D never mentions it, but she assumes it's because he enjoys her body heat. She's not wrong. Bajorans are warm blooded and produce heat where Cardassians absorb heat.  
He swaps to using his fingers. The pace and pressure remains the same, but she knows he only does this when he's gonna talk, which he does alot.  
D: Do you have any erogenous zones I should be aware of?  
M: Your working on one as we speak  
M’s back involuntarily arches upon his silence. Her breathing becomes shallow and fast paced. She mumbles quiet nonsense. If experience has taught him anything, it's to not stop or change tacktick this close to victory. Her toes curl and she moans a final time. Before her breath returns to normal.  
D: Done?  
M: Still stroking your ego?  
D: You did that part for me  
M lays there and laughs. D sits next to her.  
D: I'm going to take my earring out now and get dressed again  
M: Do what you want. I need a minute


End file.
